<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Primer Beso by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057861">El Primer Beso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen'>NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Road to El Dorado (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Con Artists, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Short &amp; Sweet, Teenagers, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Espagne, 1509. Adolescents, les deux garçons partagent un moment privilégié.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Primer Beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330765">El Primer Beso</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinscrapyard/pseuds/mccoppinscrapyard">mccoppinscrapyard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Je pense que nous les avons perdus,"</strong> souffla Miguel, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.</p>
<p>Son compagnon légèrement plus grand et plus élancé s'appuya contre le mur de l'allée, essoufflé par la course. <strong>"J'espère. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre."</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>"Ce ne sont que deux pommes, Tulio. Ils ne peuvent pas nous punir sans preuves." </strong>Sourit Miguel en prenant une bouchée de la pomme rouge brillante qu'il avait volée au marché. Les soldats semblaient être partis, laissant les adolescents enfin seuls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Tu as raison."</strong> Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fourra la pomme dans sa poche. <strong>"S'ils ne le voient pas, ils ne le sauront jamais."</strong> Alors qu'il rangeait son butin, un morceau de parchemin posé sur une porte attira son attention. Curieux il la lut à haute voix : Recherche deux jeunes garçons volant de la nourriture sur le marché. Gardez un œil sur ces voleurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le blond rit. <strong>"Nous sommes enfin recherchés!"</strong> Il déchira le papier de la porte et le fourra dans sa chemise blanche ample. "Vous savez que vous avez réussi quand vous êtes mentionné sur une affiche!" Se vanta t-il.</p>
<p><strong>"Miguel, vont-ils nous attraper?"</strong> demanda le garçon nerveux.</p>
<p><strong>"Non, arrête de t'inquiéter."</strong> Le jeune homme de 15 ans a fini de manger sa pomme et a jeté le noyau dans un tas de foin. <strong>"Mange ta pomme avant qu'ils ne te trouvent…" </strong>taquina-t-il, essayant exprès d'effrayer son ami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obéissant, Tulio finit la pomme en quelques bouchées, puis la jeta dans la rue. <strong>"Hé, Miguel ... merci."</strong></p>
<p><strong>"Pour quoi?"</strong> Il eut un sourire enfantin.</p>
<p><strong>"Pour veiller sur mon dos",</strong> répondit-il. Un bruit résonna dans la petite rue, et Miguel attrapa la chemise de son ami et l'attira avec lui à l'abri des regards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les adolescents s'étaient cachés dans l'ombre, aussi immobile que des statues alors qu'une femme la ruelle étroite suspicieusement, avant de se retourner et s'éloigner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Nous sommes en sécurité"</strong>, murmura le garçon blond. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tulio. <strong>"Je te soutiendrais toujours"</strong>, Assura-t-il a son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son seul ami; yeux bleus, barbe légère avec l'adolescence, nez fin, cheveux noirs tirés en une courte queue de cheval. <strong>"Hé ... ferme les yeux. J'ai quelque chose à te donner."</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Est-ce une autre pomme?"</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>"C'est mieux qu'une pomme",</strong> dit-il calmement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Encore une fois, il fit ce que disait Miguel et ferma les yeux. Le blond enthousiaste se pencha et, après s'être accidentellement cogné le nez avec Tulio, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Ses yeux verts étaient fermés, mais le contacte surprenant de Miguel fit ouvrir les yeux à l'autre garçon, surprit. Les lèvres se touchèrent à peine, et après quelques secondes, il s'écarta en riant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Un bisou?"</strong> demanda le jeune homme de 16 ans, la couleur remplissant ses joues. Ce n'était pas le premier, mais même si c'était bref, c'était un beau geste. Un très beau geste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miguel hocha la tête. <strong>"Et seulement pour toi, partenaire."</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez à laisser un petit message ou kudo pour encourager l'auteur ( et le petit traducteur tout gentil) ou bien a voir mon autre compte Allen-Kune ou je poste mes propres histoires . J'espère que l'histoire vous a plut et à la prochaine traduction ( Ou tout autre choses chelou que je poste ici.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>